Phin-cargot/Transcript
Phineas: Let's try our Turn Anyone Into Anything machine! Phineas: Ready, Ferb? Ferb: nod This should be interesting Irving: Interesting? It'll be awesome! Hmm...I like THAT idea. Really... Get out. Now I'm hungry. Can you turn Irving into bacon first? =-= FerbFletcher is now known as CandaceFlynn I'm wondering WHAT THIS MACHINE IS!!!!!!!! hits machine, setting it to Snail, and fires at Phineas * GoldyThePlatypus looks at Phineas as a snail I'm suddenly in the mood for escargot Isabella: That wasn't supposed to happen, right? Ferb: Yes and no. ...hey... where's Phin? Isabella: He's right there. He got turned into a snail. I don't see him anymore! Where is he!!! *As everyone looks to see Phineas, the invention disappears* He's GONE!!!!!!!!! So...... My bro's a snail now. * CandaceFlynn picks Phineas up Phineas: Ummm.....Can you PUT me down? Phineas: How did you find me anyway? PHIN! Well, let's just turn you back and -- where's the machine!? Phineas: Not sure. *Thinking: Perry probably got rid of it. I guess it's for the besty. But I can't let anyone else know that I know about....him.* Well... this could be a problem Yes, yes it could. Hey. You're a snail, I'm a human. Humans eat snails so I outrank you, Phineas. Phineas: >.> ...gimme Phin. I don't trust you :P * CandaceFlynn gives Phineas to Goldy =-= CandaceFlynn is now known as PhinTheSnail ........ Irving: You really wanna give Phin Snail to HIM? Yes she does, apparently Irving: *Thinking* For someone that attractive, she sure can do some stupid things sometimes. Candace: I do NOT. Irving: Whatever Ferb: We need to rebuild the machine to turn Phineas normal. Isabella: Yes. Yes we do. THEN START!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I sounded mean. Worky Song Isabella: We're ready. Ready, Phineas? Phineas? Where are you?! * PhinTheSnail is in a garbage can -_-] *-_- Ok, who's the wise guy that did this? I am NOT trash. Irving: Your darn right your not! Who Is *the garbage man comes to pick up the trash* Responsible for this? Oh darn. No. Nonononono! Wait! * Albert shfits his eyes I'm not trash! Garbage man: *singing* Who can take the trash out, stomp it down for you... THE GARBAGE MAN CAN! Garbage man: *tilts the garbage can to dump the trash* HALT!!!!! Garbage man: huh? Irving: Relinquish that trash! Uhhhh... *tries to think of a way to explain he needs to save his friend that got turned into a snail without sounding crazy* I am NOT trash! Isabella: No, no you're not. Garbage man: But I gotta take this here trash to the dump or I don't get paid Garbage man: Look, kid... and... platypus... I can't wait around here all day, I've got a life! So I'm just gonna put the trash in the truck and leave, ok? Irving: I highly doubt you have a life Garbage man: *puts the trash in the truck and gets in the drivers seat* Garbage man: Dang truck! Start!!!!! HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * GoldyThePlatypus gets in the back of the truck and looks for PhinTheSnail Garbage man: *gets the truck to work and drives away* o_O Uh oh... No no no no.......................This is bad. Really bad. Like, expired milk bad Darn...... *Thinking: I never thought I'd die like this. As a snail. I thought I'd die after ruling the Earth as the King of Summer with Izzy as my Queen. I hope I'm not saying this out loud.* *thinking: I somehow always expected my death to be either this, or the electrtic chair... huh...* OH GOD IT SMELLS IN HERE! (*electric) Well..... I guess I've lived a nice life. I wish it was longer....Like the summer.................... * PhinTheSnail sees Goldy Hey! GOLDY! Phin! There you are! (Random cow walks up and eats him :P) * PhinTheSnail is dead and eaten.... X_X Where ARE they? Goldy and Phineas should have come back by now! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 * GoldyThePlatypus punches the magic cow causing it to regurgitate Phineas who is still alive Phineas: Thanks Goldy. * Isabella_GS is really getting worried now. * GoldyThePlatypus feels the truck stop ...now's our chance *as the garbage man opens the truck to put in more trash* * GoldyThePlatypus grabs Phineas and jumps onto the garbage man, then jumps off him and runs away FOR NARNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...seriously, where are we? I don't recognize this place Phineas: It's weird. For a moment I thought I saw the others........... Phineas: Then.....Nothing. Oh.....Where are they? Hmmm...... this neighborhood looks... a little familiar... Do you recognize that house? Candace: Just relax, Isabella.......I'm sure they're on their way. Phineas: No, no I don't. Should I? No, I don't either How about that one? ...I didn't think so Let's just try to find how to get back Where are we? Phineas: I....don't know. Phineas: Hello? Is anyone in this weird place? Phineas: Where is this place? Where is phineas? Candace: He got turned into a snail and he's - Wait, where's Phineas?! That's what I asked! Isabella: Suuure. 9_9 * Albert hugs Stacy Isabella: *is really getting worried* Stacy: fire and explodes Ferb: O_O Ferb: The heck? Albert, what did YOU do? ....I didn't do anythign! Well, I hugged her, but that's it! Isabella: Guys? That wasn't Stacy..... ...What? What do you mean that wasn't stacy? Then who was it? Isabella: I don't know. *is scared now* Ferb: You do dangerous stuff and you're scared of this? Candace: Yes, yes she is. * Albert is also scared Ferb: Like YOU'RE one to talk, Ms. I'm-Scared-Of-Squirrels-And-A-Toddler. Lily: Hello? Why is Ferb talking so much? It's so out of character. Lily: Did I just get involved in this roleplay? Candace: Ferb talked 9 times in SBtY, FYI. Lily: Because the episode took place over a 3 day period. :P *almost a 3 day Lily: Okay... off screen Uh....where's the real stacy? Stacy: Right here. I was with you the whole time. Isabella: Then who........ Oh, there you are stacy Phineas: I think I see someone's house I remember. I wish I knew where this place was. And where did Goldy vanish to? * GoldyThePlatypus somehow ends up at DEI Hey, I know how to get back from here! * GoldyThePlatypus returns back to wherever everyone else is I found Phin!!!! *collapses on the ground and falls asleep* Ferb: Well...We should turn him back now. Yes, yes we should. Where's the machine anyway? *Points at machine* right there *Uses machine to make Phineas human again* Phineas: Thanks, Albert! :D Your very welcome * GoldyThePlatypus starts walking away but bumps into the machine, turning Albert into a platypus ...oopsy O_O ...I am not amused Phineas: Albert to human again Thank you Phineas: You're welcome. Phineas: We should really destroy this machine. Yes, yes we should. * Albert destroys the machine uh oh... you shouldn't have destroyed it yet We could have turned Irving into a less SOCSN-y person! Irving: Shut up ...I just realized I could of turned Goldy into someone normal. D'oh! Shut up Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue